


Golden

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: You are golden, precious as a prayer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Golden

He didn’t deserve her.

No, he didn’t deserve her, not by a longshot.

And yet…

Carlton Lassiter wiped furiously at his red and swollen eyes. Logically, he knew this was a possibility. Their career was not exactly safe, not when a single welfare check could result in a hailstorm of bullets. How many times had he done a sweep of a scene, only to nearly come face to face with death?

Too many to count.

But here he was, sitting by his partner’s hospital bed and praying to a deity he wasn’t certain he believed in anymore to spare her.

The world needed Juliet O’Hara in it.

His long fingers curled timidly around hers, stealing his breath as he felt her warmth.

She was still with him.

Still fighting.

A shuddering breath escaped him. Every time he closed his eyes, he could only see her taking the bullet that was meant for him. How could she have been so stupid, so selfless?

Didn’t she know that the world needed her far more than it ever needed him?

Biting back a fresh wave of tears, he pressed his forehead to her hand. Even so far from him, she calmed him in ways no other person could.

He couldn’t lose her.

He couldn’t.

His breathing hitched again and he held tighter to her hand, willing her to stay.

To fight.

To breathe.

Because if he lost her, there was no point in him ever getting up again.

“Stay with me, Juliet.”

A fresh tear rolled down his cheek, hitting the blanket.

“Please. Stay with me.”

Finis


End file.
